Gopherberry
''"The narcissistic fool with greed over existence and stories still demises us." ''-Gopherberry Gopherberry was a popular myth who gained infamy for being reputed as dangerous due to IP tracking. His games had themes of heartbreak, substance abuse, and mental illness. He is the first myth to officially pass away in real life. Overview Gopherberry was a rather well-established myth within the community. He was well known for his large connections to other myths, along with his violent and mysterious nature towards most myth hunters. He was known to be active on social media such as Discord and Twitter. History Gopherberry would first be noted of in very early 2018, his avatar was white and green with a green plaid clap and his now notorious buck-toothed grin. He would supposedly relentlessly stalk players for hours or days on end, being seen on impossible to reach areas staring down at a specific target. He would release his first game "long live our love" and the games connected to it in early April of the same year. After this game was released he began grabbing the attention of other myths and hunters alike, after players reported being stalked before Gopherberry would request them to join the game with them. Players would report the screen drastically changing eye-blinding colors before eventually their computers would crash or the server would be shut down by Gopherberry. He notably would leak the locations of two users, SakuTheMaid and Skylox250 which would make him both an admired and hated figure in the genre for about two months. In this time period, he would become good friends of DrMach which opened the floodgates of popularity and he would begin being ranked in myth groups. After a few months following the violent incidents with hunters, he would open up social media accounts and would begin being seen at Roblox's Myths hunts on Shadelight and would become a well-liked figure by many hunters. He would continue to release more games, most notably library of nirvana. Hunters would report glowing objects appearing in his games, fog appearing, their limbs losing function, and more. In the late year of 2018 Gopherberry had started helping out with the Robloxian Myth Hunters wiki, making character renders for infoboxes, and generally helping edit information on here. His account went by the name Pablorso. On 1/7/19, Gopherberry committed suicide. This was confirmed by immediate family on 1/8/19, and the myth hunting community promptly memorialized him by creating a memorial game, simply called Gopher. After the news broke out Kythorel, a Roblox's Myths developer posted on the #annoncements channel in the Roblox's Myths discord server, "Gopherberry (https://www.roblox.com/users/503937541/profile) joined ROBLOX on 1/29/2018. He passed away on 1/6/2019. We do not know how old he was when he passed. Gopherberry's passing was first revealed by his friend who had began the gopherberry account with him. It was confirmed that he had passed by a member of his immediate family, whose identity will be kept private as requested. Gopherberry was a well-known myth in the community. He was a friend to many, and despite his controversial career as a M genre developer, he made a large impact on the community as a whole. It is asked that we do not bring any sort of negative attention towards this tragedy. Please refrain from making light of his passing." Since Gopher was confirmed dead that left the Super Myth Bros development to a halt, leaving SMB developer 13AlanRod13 to create his own server and continue Gopher's left behind project with other developers such as: Temprist, Spimp, etc. Game(s) the library of nirvana (His most popular and established game) long live our love out in the streets he cried shout footsteps on the roof heaven only knows the sweet sounds of summer where am i hell mistah and missus little streetside enfer westerbork & niederhagen for you shattered what we lost is this what i want Tributes Gopher (most popular and known tribute) Home The Rose Garden Behavior Gopherberry appears to act like a normal player on most social media, acting bubbly and cracking jokes. However this is in harsh contrast to how he acts in games. He is reported to be extremely violent and gets easily angry at things such as simply standing on tables. Hunters report that he would notably sacrifice two-four players at a time on stages at other myth games where he somehow managed to obtain weapons. Some players have reported that he has multiple alts however this claim has never been confirmed to be true. Some of these alts include but are not limited to: * Gambyo * 0KGA * TikiXVII It was revealed that 0KGA was not an alt but a real life friend. Controversy/Drama Gopherberry has been the figurehead of a large amount of controversies in a very small amount of time in the myth genre. In mid-2018 he would be ranked by myth hunter groups such as The Myth Files as an extremely dangerous myth that should not be encountered at all costs. He notoriously had a large feud with MUGEN, caused by him being friends with CoatsOfClaude following pedophilia allegations. He also shortly supported Morgenne following their main account being revealed. He for a very short period of time was also a supporter of the #stopkazdam movement however he would pull away from the movement after getting into an argument with Morgenne. External Links Gopherberry's Roblox Account Gopherberry's Twitter Account Gopherberry's FANDOM account SMB DEVELOPMENT Server (abandoned) Super Myth Bros server Trivia * He on three occasions managed to escape an interrogation room owned by Roblox's Myths after hearing the noises of security personnel's gunshots. * In taphies game "The Masquerade" he was notoriously in game for hours at a time and was seen sacrificing players. * He enjoyed sixties and jazz music. * Gopherberry was referenced in many myth games, appearing in an arcade game in Circus in the Sky, a statue surrounded by black roses in The Masquerade, and many other myth games. The symbol most often used to reference him is a rose. * Roses were left on his grave to pay respects. * He had a cat which he revealed on Twitter * Gopherberry had a group titled "The Perished" * Gopherberry once said those who wear the t-shirt "Pin of Alms" are those who associate themselves with him. * His birthday was 9/22. Category:Myths Category:Myths With Discord Category:Controversial Users Category:Myths With YouTube Category:Inactive Myths